1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication device and a communication method which select one or more bands, as a frequency band to be used, from a plurality of frequency bands, and performs communication in the selected bands.
2. Background Art
Examples of conventional communication methods which select a frequency band to be used from a plurality of frequency bands include a method using a pre-assigned fixed frequency band, or a method using a frequency band which is determined to be available after checking the signal level of each frequency band to determine whether it is used by any other terminal.
Another example is a method which detects both of the availability and the transmission path state of each frequency band and selects a favorable channel to perform communication (for example, see PTL 1).
FIG. 3 shows the configuration of the conventional communication device (radio communication device) described in PTL 1, which performs radio communication.
In the communication device in FIG. 3, a transmission path state determination unit 301 detects the availability and the transmission path state of each frequency band. A channel control unit 302 then selects a favorable channel based on the both of the availability and the transmission path state of each frequency band, which are detected by the transmission path state determination unit 301, and performs communication via the selected channel.